Seeing Double?
by PerkyPuppy
Summary: After a embarassing turn about during a battle, Kagome runs off only to stumble upon a mysterious boy who may have an identity crisis! Kagome solves the puzzle piece by piece...
1. Chapter 1

**Puppy Love**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this VERY sucky, rushed, and unplanned storyline XD**

A glimpse of black hair with a healthy blue sheen could be seen by a lad of nearly sixteen as a pretty young girl walked along the trail he was walking on. Going the opposite direction of him, she didn't even look up at him as they drew closer but instead had her lavender blue eyes gazing at the ground in deep thought.

The girl tugged at her skirt and began to mumble softly as she strolled through the forest on the dirt path catching the man's interest and he decided, with a boyish shrug and smirk, to wait on the trail as she unknowingly approached him.

Heck he had nothing better to do; maybe he could help this strangely dressed girl out. Judging from her rambling mumbles, it was obvious she was having an inner conflict. Maybe even he'd get a reward from the beautiful teen before him. With a perverted glint in his eyes the boy he ever so smoothly, laid his back against the tree and smirked in what he considered a 'sexy fashion'. The teen was quite puzzled when the girl stopped in the middle of her walk.

_Kagome's point of view_

The sun filtered through the leaves, causing intricate patterns of light to appear on the nature around Kagome making everything glow, as if the very ground she walked on was made of gold and the plants shine in radiance. Kagome's mind was on other things though. Garbed in her traditional school uniform, Kagome walked down the path in the feudal era and pulled her skirt down self-consciously, mumbling nonsense about skirts and evil being related.

Keeping her mind trained the recent occurrence involving her morbid embarrassment, Kagome didn't notice the figure ahead stop in it's pace and lean casually against a tree. 'I'm so stupid! Why did I even wear this to a battle!' Kagome thought angrily, stopping in mid stride with a blush while remembering earlier events.

_Flashback._

_The sun was shining brightly on the open field, making a bead of sweat trail down the back of Kagome's neck. The day had started off normal with the exception of Shippo having to be nursed by Kaede after he dug through Kagome's backpack and ate every ounce of chocolate in there! _(This was about a year's worth of chocolate! Hey, She has to deal with Inuyasha **everyday**. The chocolate eases the headaches XD) _Resulting in a very bad tummy ache. _

_So during the normalcy, which includes Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kilala walking down the path to god knows where, somewhere along their path they ran into Sesshomaru with his own little group of two. Sesshomaru, looking as regal and cold as ever even with a giggling eight year old girl and disgruntled toad at his side, insulted Inuyasha with smooth and snide remarks. Being the brash and ever so logical man that he is, Inuyasha immediately broke into a mantra of fumbled insults and wildly thrashed at Sesshomaru with his windscar. _

_Of course the name, 'Windscar', lived up to its name and therefore, made a lot of wind. After two years since the fifthteen year old Kagome passed through the well of never once flying up during battle, the flimsy fabric of Kagome's skirt finally lost it's little war with the thrashing wind and did what skirts do best, it flew up. With a squeal Kagome promptly flashed everyone with her very expensive and lacy Victorian secret underwear. It's just like luck to make this the day she decided to wear smutty underwear the **one** day she dragged it out of her drawer. _

_Hearing her squeal Inuyasha whipped his head around, expecting to see her thrashing in the enemy's grasp. He COMPLETELY wasn't expecting getting an eye full of black and red thong goodness. With a blush and a stammer, all he could do was stare as the five second battle between Kagome and her skirt seemed to last for an eternity. When the wind calmed down all that was seen was a gapping Inuyasha, a very wide grinned Miroku, a shell-shocked Sango, a wide-eyed Rin and a quirked-eye browed Sesshomaru who had long ago dodged the Windscar as soon as Inuyasha released it. _

_Maybe shouting out the name of the move before he released it made it a little to obvious to dodge. Of course Jaken had been blown away when his reflexes failed him and he took the blast head on, flying off to some unknown destination. Kagome was turning redder and redder by every passing second with all the unhidden stares and awkward silence. Tears started to well up in her eyes and with all the dignity she could muster, Kagome sprinted for the trees, making sure her skirt stayed in its place. Kagome ran and ran before she ran out of Kaede's village, past the bone eater's well, past… well a lot of things before finally her breath gave out and she was forced into a panting rest._

'Wow, embarrassment gives me speed I never even knew I had! Too bad I ran my self into unfamiliar lands!' Kagome mentally berated herself as she continued walking. 'I'll just fallow this path till I find a place that can help me find Kaede's village. Yeah, there's got to be some--'

"Hey human." A deep voice echoed from the trees.

"EEKKK!" squealed Kagome as she doubled over, coming VERY close to having a heart attack.

"Oh damn! I'm sorry to scare you like that! Need some help getting up?" the boy questioned while offering a hand. Kagome whipped around towards the voice and with head bowed in embarrassment she mumbled a 'thank you' before accepting the boy's hand. Five prickling sensations came to her hand causing a slight stinging to arise and on instinct, Kagome jerked her head up to see five fingers with five long deadly looking claws attached, grasping her wrist.

"God damn it! They did it again! Sometimes they're too lethal for their own good!" Kagome heard the boy give a light chuckle before she threw her head up from her sprawled position on the ground to finally see the young man's face. A gasp tore from her lips as she scurried back only to run her back into a tree so hard she saw bursts of light coming into her vision. With a scared expression on her face, Kagome stuttered at the boy before her, looking the same age as herself, who looked at her with deep concern. The expressions flickering on his face on made her more confused and frightened.

'What's going on!' She thought as the boy reached out for her only to flinch back when she jerked away.

"Are you okay?" he asks only making her heart pound harder.

'This isn't right He should have tried to slaughtered me by now not ask of my well-being!'

Croaking out in a shaky voice Kagome whispered, "Your... hair and... but I saw you! What? But you're... I mean you are…."

"A demon?" The boy guessed as he brushed his silver shoulder length hair back behind his pointed ear.

"Yep! I'm probably the nicest and sexiest demon you'll probably meet!" The boy laughed as he kneeled beside her.

'Is he… flirting with me? Ohm my head hurts!'

"Whoa careful!" he cried as he steadied her swaying form. "Your! You're…" Kagome cried out while trying not to faint.

"What?" "Your name?" Kagome shouted in hysteria as she staggered out of his grasp.

"My name?" he questioned.

With a bright smile he said, "I'm Sesshomaru! And your's?"

But Kagome didn't hear him. All her muddled mind repeated was, 'This is not the same Sesshomaru I saw an hour ago! Where am I!'

**Chapter one end**

**A/N: Well that sucked. Hopefully I'll go somewhere with this ooorrr I'll drop it like all the other stories of mine **


	2. Chapter 2

The imposter Sesshomaru stood there looking befuddled at the strange and no doubt insane woman in front of him.

'Great job Sesshomaru,' He thought to himself, 'Of all the girls in all the land you could have hit on, you picked the crazy one.' Rolling his eyes as his thoughts, he kneeled gracefully beside the girl and studied her carefully as she just sat there holding her head, eyes closed, and muttering something about deep confusion.

'Although I'm not complaining about the sight, this girl really needs to learn a thing or two about modesty.' Sesshomaru mentally appraised the girl's outfit as his eyes lingered over the short length of her skirt. The girl moved her knee up causing Sesshomaru's eyebrows to shoot up.

'Never mind! this attire is working just fine.' He thought before tilting his head to get a better look.

"This can't be happening…" Kagome murmured as she slowly opened her eyes to deal with the new enigma. To her surprise the object of her confusion wasn't in front of her.

'He was there a second ago. Did he leave?' Kagome thought as she turned to her left to look for him. Imagine her confusion when she was met with the sight of a pointed ear very close to her face.

'Huh?' Looking down, Kagome figured out why his ear was the only thing she could see, because his eyes were to busy staring at her Victoria's secrete underwear!

"What do you think you're doing?!?" Kagome shouted while simultaneously standing and grinding her foot into the back of his head. "mmuhf hudg!!" Was the only reply she received as the short haired Sesshomaru struggled for air while his head was being shoved deeper and deeper into the dirt. In a flash, a hand had wrapped around Kagome's ankle and pulled, causing her to yelp as she came down with a loud thump on the rocky dirt bellow. Kagome opened her mouth to complain but instead could only make a sound of protest in the back of her throat as she felt the look-alike Sesshomaru straddle over her. Once again finding her voice Kagome opened to speak only to squeak again. Hovering inches from her face was a very rumpled and VERY ticked Sesshomaru glaring right into her startled blue eyes.

'Guess he's a little grumpy' Kagome gulped as he continued to give her the scariest staring contest in history. Finally in a very serious tone he said words that made her question his manliness.

"Owie! That hurt meanie!" Sesshomaru said instantly going from though guy to pouting at her and giving her a very childish glare.

'I will ever look at Sesshomaru the same way again.' Kagome thought, mouth agape, as she just gave him a blank 'what the crap is going on' kind of look. Sesshomaru snorted at her face.

"What?! It really did hurt! I probably have a bruise or something…" He grumbled and tenderly rubbed the back of his head. Sighing at the fact that Kagome was still giving him the blank stare. Sesshomaru suddenly perked up as if he had an idea of why she was making the face.

"I know…" He said in a sexy, baritone voice that made Kagome gulp, "You're scared aren't you?" He whispered as he got closer to her face with an evil gleam in his eye. As if her mind flicked a switch, Kagome realized a lot of things at once. 1.) Sesshomaru was straddling her (How do you not notice that?!) 2.) He had the same look in his eye as he has when he is about to kill someone 3.) And his name still meant "Killing Perfection". Quicker than lightning Kagome brought her knee up and… well, kneed the great Taiyoukai of the West in a very no-no place. Wide eyes (and were those tears?!) stared into Kagome's eyes before Sesshomaru rolled off her, groaning in pain and quickly cupping where it hurt.

Kagome mentally cringed, 'Ok not that smart of a plan. A little too hard a knee too…' Casting a worried glance at the pitiful sight of Sesshomaru crunched into a ball and holding his cough main priorities, Kagome took off bolting. Even though she knew Sesshomaru had super speed and would probably catch up to her in a nanosecond after dealing with his… issue, she was still brave and charged on without fear.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP RUNINGRUNINGRUNING!" (Well so much for that idea.) Sprinting through the foliage and jumping over logs gave Kagome some time to think… even if she was panicking while she did it. 'Ok so. He's defiantly not the Sesshomaru from earlier (that's for sure,) He has shorter hair and a more boyish appearance and he- IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! OH MY GOD!' Kagome skidded to a stop only to be pinned into a tree… hard. She gasped at the pain as a hand held a vise grip on her neck and Kagome grew dizzy from the bright bursts of light invading her vision.

"Second time today I've rammed into a tree…" Kagome moaned softly as her eyes finally took in the form trapping her to the tree with his claws. 'I thought that he'd still be rolling on the ground from the blow and I certainly thought he'd be a little more… filled with rage or something.' Kagome blinked slowly at the deadly calm and emotionless face before her. Before she could stop herself, her mouth had already blurted it out,

"So how's your package?" Sesshomaru's grip tightened and he sneered but before he could get a word out a voice yelled out from beside them.

"Who's he?" Kagome tilted her head to the side to see who the voice belonged to and saw Sesshomaru do the same. She jerked her head side to side, taking in the figure still grasping her by the neck and the one that had spoken. And that's how Kagome found herself bordering the brink of insanity while glancing between the two men.

"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome questioned quietly and urgently, instantly regretting it when both heads turned her way. "Ohhh Kami…"

**A/N:** Its been quite a while since I've updated buuut I felt bad that people had this on alert and I wasn't planning on ever updating it sooo I typed up this real fast. I think some of you may get confused (I have no time to edit this…) and this isn't very long but atleast I updated right? ; hope you liked it is you did please review 


End file.
